Moronic Muddy Messes
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Very Good Trope: Civillian is told " stay in the car" while hero goes to confront villain. Hero gets in over head and all seems disaster. Civillian crashes car into villain. Posted on Tumblr by @hedgiwithapen


Yes the name is very classic comic alliteration because comic book movies and TV sometimes just need to be a bit absurd. Not as QuakeRider heavy as my normal AOS work but I hope it still goes over well despite that. As always prompt requests are welcome.

**WarNiGs**: One Shot, prompt, slight Star bashing by Team S.H.I.E.L.D., QuakeRider could be taken as platonic or romantic.

**Aishi Say**

"_Sometimes, Number One... you just have to... bow to the absurd_."

Captain Jean-Luc Picard, the man has a point.

**MoronicMuddyMessesMoronicMuddyMessesMoronicMuddyMesses**

Gabe frowned as he watched news footage as Robbie drove, "So you've never met the Avengers?"

Robbie gave a slight shrug as he moved through thinning traffic, "What Avengers? Half of them are criminals just like me."

"Pretty sure they would agree since they are also pro-S.H.I.E.L.D., besides you are kinda legit now...short of," Gabe grinned when his brother gave him a sideways look. "Well they are government approved at the moment right?"

"As far as I know, don't care either way," Robbie answered with a slight shrug. "I'm not an Inhuman and no committee of suits is going to tell me if I can save lives, let alone Him."

Gabe frowned slightly at the mention of Him, "You're so going to burn all their pretty pretty paperwork and you know it. "

Robbie just grinned as moved past the last of the traffic, sane people had stopped trying to get into the city half an hour ago. Team Coulson were still somewhere behind them, no one had been expecting a monster attack. Gabe frowned at his screen but if it was important he would speak up, a car crash could still kill him. At a muttered curse he glanced at his brother, "What?"

"You know those things that just have to be real because who could make something like that up?" When Robbie just nodded Gabe continued, "Mud."

"What about it?" Robbie asked confused, mud was not exactly a world threatening problem.

"New York is being attacked by mud monsters," Gabe answered, looking up he caught the shaking head of disbelief and frowned, "Seriously."

"So I came back from two different Hells just to stop the Earth from being destroyed by earth? How is it being unkillable is the most normal part of my life since meeting Daisy?" Robbie controlled fire so for all he knew some pissed off Inhuman or two was venting a bit.

Gabe frowned at his brother yet again only to blink when a red and blue flash moved from thier hood to his side of the car. A knock on the half open window drew his attention, "wow."

"Strange time for a drive," Spider-Man eyed the pair, the driver barely reacting to him.

"Was planning at looking at a few collages when...well you know," Gabe nodded at the mud splattered on the hero's chest.

"Yeah," Spider-Man agreed, his uniform would need a good wash after today, "I'm gonna have to ask you guys to stay put."

"But my brother can help?" Gabe protested, fire could kill almost anything and Hellfire was even more destructive.

"I'm sure he can," Spider-Man eyed the driver, the guy sure seemed perfectly calm, "but I'm still going to need you both to stay in the car."

Gabe frowned at the super hero, people were always underestimating his brother, even himself, "but..,"

"huh," Robbie commented watching mud shift around abandoned vehicles, it was fast whatever it was.

Spider-Man turned at the calm syllable, mud moving as if it was a crashing wave seeking him, "shit." Turning back to the pair he pointed "Stay. In. The. Car." Leaping away the hero could only hope they would listen, he didn't have the webbing to spare on their doors.

Gabe turned to Robbie who was tracking the moving mass of mud with glowing eyes, "So...we staying?"

"For now," Robbie ignored the Rider growling at the mud, He clearly did not like it.

**MoronicMuddyMessesMoronicMuddyMessesMoronicMuddyMesses**

Mack frowned as he drove, half listening to Fitz-Simmons talking over the coms since they were in the module in the back. Daisy was sitting behind Elena typing away, muttering now and then under her breath as she did so. Elena frowning at the news feed, "Why with so many heroes do these attacks take so long to deal with?"

"Because mud can't be stopped with lasers," Mack drawled, you would think with all the weapons Stark had come up with over the years dealing with a few walking mud puddles shouldn't be that hard.

Elena smirked, "Pity."

"Hey Daisy didn't Matchstick say something about taking Gabe to New York this weekend?" Mack asked eyeing the thinning traffic up ahead.

"Yuh huh," Daisy responded absently, looking up when her brain informed her Mack had mentioned Robbie. "Why do you ask?"

"Because if I'm right Stark may be looking at a bad day getting worst," Mack was not sure he felt all that bad for the rich hero who had made their lives more difficult.

"Huh?" Daisy got to her feet stopping between Mack and Elena, the black car a distinctive red and blue clad figure was clinging to was familiar. "oh," She would know that black Charger anywhere now on fire or not.

Elena frowned as the colorful figure jumped away to face the mud, "Should we be worried Burning Man is not getting out of his car?"

"Well Gabe is with him so if he dose anything stupid he could get hurt, and as hot-headed as that guy is he won't casually endanger his brother." Mack could not fault Robbie's protective nature, Gabe was a good kid who was nearly as stubborn as his brother.

Elena nodded, Robbie was very protective of his family, what little he had left, "And what is the plan if He leaves the car?"

"Leave Him to me," Daisy answered wishing she had some idea of what Robbie was thinking, pissed he was single minded and almost impossible to talk down.

"Done," Mack agreed keeping his eyes locked on Lucy, none of them could stop that _thing._

**MoronicMuddyMessesMoronicMuddyMessesMoronicMuddyMesses**

Amber eyes tracked the fast moving red and blue blur dodging splashing tendrils of mud. Gabe was still listening to the news it seemed Stark was having no real luck either. Amused by the mental image of Iron Man blasting holes in mud only to have it reform like the T1000 he smirked just a bit. The agents were still in their truck so things could not be that bad, this was the kind of thing they were for after all. Glancing into the rear-view mirror he swore he could see Mack frowning and smirked a bit more. Keeping a low profile was all well and good but he could not hide in the shadows forever, even if he did have that kind of time. When the kid was snatched out of the air and slammed hard into a car hood he growled. Sure he had been dismissed but the kid was a good one He had sensed it, and He did not make mistakes when it came to kids. Glancing at Gabe Robbie sighed softly, "You want out?"

Gabe looked up, glancing at the mass of mud his brother had been watching before turning back to him, "I'm safe as long as I stay in Lucy right?" Robbie nodded but said nothing, "In that case I'll simply stay in the car like he said." Robbie smirked before turning to focus on the mud, surging forward with a roar.

**MoronicMuddyMessesMoronicMuddyMessesMoronicMuddyMesses**

Spider-Mangrunted as he tried to get the mud off his chest so he could get off the car he was being slowly crushed into with little luck. Punching did no real good and his webbing did little but slow it down, his custom webbing had been used up saving people. Stark and the others were further in holding their own likely better then he was. Struggling he strained when he swore he heard a car coming closer of all things. The mass of mud turned focusing on something that was not him and did not sound like Iron Man tech either. Looking up he blinked when a black car with flaming tires surged through the empty street like a rocket, hitting the mass of mud square on it stopped. The mud colasped over the stranger car no longer intent on chasing him. Mud darkened as it solidified confusing the young hero as he managed to sit up. Mud cracked as it flew apart leaving smoking debris to rain down around the parked cars and hero. Blinking Spider-Man moved over to the car freezing when he saw fire regrow a guy's face, the driver form earlier, "How...what are you?" There was no way the guy was normal, not that he had any room to talk.

Robbie glanced up at the shaky teen, "The Ghost Rider."

"The what now?" Spider-Man asked confused he had never heard of that call sign, not that he was told everything by anyone. Dark eyes flashed amber when he heard the familiar sound of repulsers behind him.

"Well I have mud in places I never even knew this suit had, how'd you fair kid?" Iron Man patted Spider-Man's shoulder, he looked all right if not dirty.

Spider-Man turned to look up at his mentor, he was not reacting to the guy in the car at all, "Had worst days."

"You're doing fine kid. Now who are your friends hm?" Iron Man eyed the very nice classic car, not a speck of mud on her impressive for how much of it lay all around her.

"We were just passing through, he told us to stay in the car," Gabe answered eyeing the armored man, it did look cool up close.

"Well it seems to be working for you." Iron Man commented eyeing the driver who was looking at him like Natasha did when he had said something he might just be paying for later. "The streets are being cleaned up by my people, since that mud can't just be mud. You two are free to go, shoo, um vamonos." A dark brow rose at him but the driver glanced in his rear-view before turning and driving pass the on coming S.H.I.E.L.D. van heading back towards the safety of the streets away from the fight zones. "You did good kid."

Spider-Man nodded as a van pulled up with a familiar logo on it, "So the Ghost Rider's new?"

"The who?" Iron Man asked frowning, other then a song he had nothing.

"The guy said he was the Ghost Rider," Spider-Man was still trying to figure out how the guy's face had seemed to grow back. Was it some weird hologram or some other trick? If it was real then that was way freaky even for him.

"What guy? You mean Mr. Personally with the really nice classic car?" Just because he was a modern technology loving guy did not mean he did not appreciate a classic when he saw one.

"Met Reyes I see," Mack smirked at the masked heroes.

"The Ghost Rider...he burned the mud while never leaving his car...how did he do that thing with his face?" Spider-Man gestured at his mask, he had heard Inhumans had some insane powers but not like that.

"He sould his soul to the Devil and turns into a flaming skeleton when he fights evil, so yeah a lot of fire." Daisy crossed her arms as her eyes narrowed at Iron Man, "And he's human." She did not want her friend to get dragged into the Accords mess until it was unavoidable, he had enough to deal with. The last thing he needed was the government trying to collar and cage the Rider, or trying to separate him from his brother.

"Ah the walking earthquake with a chip on her shoulder, love the hair. Well we letting the lab coats play with the mud while we talk or..?"

Mack glanced at Fitz-Simmons who nodded, turning to Daisy and Elena he got another pair of nods, "Sounds good."

"Wonderful," Iron Man brought his hands together before looking around, "Shawarma? I know a place that doesn't care about city attacks or dirty heroes. Too hungry for just doughnuts myself...thoughts?"

**MoronicMuddyMessesMoronicMuddyMessesMoronicMuddyMesses**

Well since Robbie isn't official with S.H.I.E.L.D, the Avengers, military, police, or even fireman he is technically a civilian, even if he is a vigilante one. All in all this was written mostly because I got inspired by that post, also after all that V-day stuff a change of pace could be nice. Not expecting much of a response but it amused me so that is enough for me.


End file.
